Don't Stop Loving Me
by Narustwin
Summary: "You said you would never leave me. You said you would never stop loving me. So how come you did? I still love you! Do you think I would have come here if i didn't?"
1. Chapter 1

His hair was the same color. He was the same height. Yet something was different. Something that didn't hit me until he sat down next to me. He had been my best friend since first grade. But he wasn't the same person and I wondered if he ever would be. He didn't smile. He didn't ask me a stupid question that he already knew my answer to. He just sat there. Until his jerk friend walked up behind me and cover my face with his coat.

No, that made him mad. "Don't touch her." He snapped. His friend quickly backed away noticing the hatred he felt for him now. But why about me? Why the only girl he's friends with or even talks to? Why am I so special? It was like he only saw me. Like I'm actually unique. But I'm not. I'm just the girl no one notices. But they have their reasons. I never let anyone in but Fang until last year, when we found Iggy and Ally, no one else understood what had happened but him. He was like my protector, as much as I hated to admit it.

"Ricci? Is that you I feel?" Iggy sounded stupid as I realized his cold hands were on my arm. I prided his hand off me.

"Yes you idiot! Where's your cane?" I laughed.

"I don't really know to be honest. I think I might have left it in that cave when Fang and I were talking about our next move. Honestly it could be anywhere with all the caves he manages to find. He really douse love those hawks!" he said with a smirk.

"Why is it that whenever I'm not near you guys always talk about me?" Fang appeared out of nowhere and scared the crap out of Iggy. I'm used to it though, so it doesn't scare me anymore. He grabbed me by the shoulder and kissed my forehead so softly I could barley feel it. He always does that. Same thing every day. It doesn't bother me though, I find it sweet.

"Well why is it that whenever you move you never make a sound? Huh? Answer that question."

"Cool it Iggy! Why do you always have to be so emotional? It's no one's fault you can't see." I calmed him down.

"I need to show you something at the cave. It could lead us to our next move. You're not going to believe this." He pulled my arm but I pulled away. "What are you doing?" He seemed surprised but he knew I loved school.

"I want to stay, just for today! I promise, I really mean it! Fang,"

"Alright, alright. You know it'll just be harder for you to leave tomorrow. Come here." he pulled me in for a hug. I love those moments when his soft side shows. I looked up and felt him come closer.

"Eww, get a room!" Ally exclaimed. So I dragged it out longer. I loved the few times when we kissed, since it didn't happen that much I knew he meant it!

"I love you." I let the words slip out, my hand ran down his face. I saw his color drop a shade in shock. "Fang?" I snapped him back to reality.

"We need to get to class." He dropped his hands from my back. "Hurry or you'll be late." He walked emotionlessly away from me. _What just happened_ I thought?

"Come on, I'll walk you to your next class. It's right next to mine." Ally put her hand on my back and we stared to walk. She directed me through the halls. It was a while before she spoke again. "You know he's just scared, right? I saw it in his eyes; he wanted to say it too. He was just scared." She said so calmly. "Don't worry he'll say it, he just needs time." I looked at her and nodded. I was done talking. "Ricci I'm serious I know, it happened to me." She stopped in front of my class room door. "Just think about it, it can't get any worse."


	2. Chapter 2

After that class I decided to go. I was done, I was tired, and I wanted answers. Besides I found something on the computer I needed to tell Fang. By this time Ally's stepmom was already waiting for us in the parking lot. Fang and Iggy were standing at the corner talking; I grabbed Fang by the arm and dragged him with me. "Come on Iggy it's time to go." Ally walked up behind Iggy and put her arms around his neck. A funny sight seeing as he's almost six, three and she only five, one. "They need to talk so can you sit in the front?"

"Sure." He always gives in to her. But it wasn't necessary this time, I wasn't taking that car.

"No need, I'm taking an alternate ride." I unlocked the car and tried to get in but Fang proceeded to annoy me.

"No, come on my car I'll drive." He opened the door and tried to kiss me. I backed away. "What's wrong? You need to calm down." I snatched the keys and sat down.

"Let me drive and I will!" Rage ripped through my body. I never got this mad, but he deserved it. He walked around to the other side of the car, climbed in, and sank into the seat.

"Now tell me what's going on." He tried to hold my hand but I pulled away and bit my finger nail. I didn't want to talk about it but that wouldn't get us far.

"You walked away like nothing had happened earlier then you try to make it all better with a kiss and a joke. Then you have the nerve to ask me what's wrong." I looked at Fang, his gaze dropped to the floor. He had a look of guilt in his eyes that I had never come across in him before.

"I'm sorry." His words came out hard and raspy. "I'm sorry I get scared when you say that because I know I'll never be able to see it as easy as you do. It scares me to say it. It's not that I don't I just can't say it as fearless as you." A tear ran down my face. Then Fang repositioned to wipe it. "I didn't mean for tears." He laughed, "Are we better now?"

"Ya, truth is I just thought you didn't feel the same." I needed to put that out there. I started the car, and then looked at Fang. I turned my attention back to the road and began to drive. Fang eventually noticed we weren't going home.

"Where are we going?" he said looking at the scenery we were passing.

"You'll see." I gave him a smirk and kept driving.

The whole ride had been like that. Him trying to guess where we were going, me getting frustrated and not answering. He would apologize, I would forgive him and it would start all over again. Those moments always made me happy though. When we were actually alone. We could say what every we wanted to, kiss if we wanted, and just talk. It was clear that we got along. After numerous rounds of the same questions we finally got there.

"Why couldn't you tell me it's just a cave?" He said getting out of the car. "We come here all the time!" I reached for a kiss.

"Come on!" I spread my wings and began to fly. It felt great to be up in the air, not caring who saw. Finally able to be free! "Hey come on slow poke!" I speeded in front of Fang. Wind blowing in my long black hair. I looked back and saw his eyes sparkle in the setting sun. I turned back around and continued flying.

"Got you!" Fang grabbed me and I smiled. "Now you have to talk. Why are we here? Is there something you need to tell me?" I dropped my head.

"Nothing." He looked at me with those big eyes and I felt like crying. "I can't do this in front of you again!" I pulled away from him and flew to the cave. I quickly wiped me tears away. He walked slowly behind me and held me in a hug.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" I nodded, "So why aren't you?" My eyes filled with tears. "Tell me!" He laughed playfully. I turned to face him.

"I just have a lot of pressure on me; you know saying the world and all." He laughed and held me tighter.

"You're never alone; I'll always be here for you!" He looked at me for a kiss and I let him have it. He needed closer, something to let him know I was fine. I gave him that.

"Hey today I found an interesting thing on the computer." I turned from him. "Before we left we were studying mutations and I found a school for people like us." I saw his mind tense, "It's not like the institute, it's different I can tell. When I was looking at the site I heard a voice. It told me not to worry there were more people like us. And I believed it!"

I went to the opening of the cave and spread my wings. "Where are you going?" He questioned me.

"I need to fly some more." I heard his footsteps coming. "Alone," He stopped and I began to fly away. I flew for a couple of seconds and heard Fang's voice. I turned around not understanding what he was saying. He was jumping up and down as if to tell me to come back. I stayed in the same spot, but heard a gunshot. Before I knew it I was falling out of the sky plummeting down to the earth below. "Fang!" I screamed and felt his hands catch me. "Watch out you might get hit too." I whispered, but I was wrong they had already hit their target. Me, and now my white wing was splattered with blood.


End file.
